


Family History

by SecretSingerOfAll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSingerOfAll/pseuds/SecretSingerOfAll
Summary: Sometimes your past tells you who you are. Sometimes your future does.





	Family History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Mixed some of the options in your prompts. I hope you don’t mind!

When Shara settles down, she still doesn’t want to be stuck on the ground. She has her ship, after all.

 

Sometimes, often, she takes it flying. Flying.

 

Before the war, Shara and Kes had been a Freighter team. They were human and they were small scale, so they hadn’t ever been hurt personally by the Empire.

 

Or at least, she hadn’t. Kes had lost his world.

 

But They both agree to join the Rebellion after the destruction of Alderaan and the Death Star.

 

It’s an absolutely horrific thing that the Empire has done, this time, and Shara can’t stand it when she knows how much Kes misses his own world.

 

Though, admittedly, she does spend her first year grounded and pregnant with Poe.

 

And she doesn’t ever do anything revolutionary.

 

But that never matters to her, never mattered to her. She just wanted to help as best she could.

 

As long as she could.

 

She’s understandably upset when L’ulo files the request to be relieved of duty for her.

 

But… it is nice to be home with her family.

 

But she still loves to fly.

 

The first time she takes Poe with her, he’s three. She’s never seen him quite as excited before.

 

As he grows older, she helps him learn how to fly as he sits in her lap. He’s a natural, and she knows that he’s going to fly for his whole life, just like her.

 

The saddest part is that, as she dies, she knows that she won’t be around to see it.

  
  
  


“We can’ keep ’er,” a man slurs. A woman glares at him. “Too mush cos’.”

 

The woman growls.

 

“Maybe we’d have more money if you stopped drinking,” she says. The man just waves his hand.

 

“Not possible, sweetie,” he says. “We can sell her. Not like she’s mine, anyways…”

 

The woman growls again.

 

“How  _ dare _ you?!?!!” She roars. “My—our little girl loves you and you want to  _ sell her!?!! _ You know she’s yours, Drazl, who else could she belong to?”

 

The man, Drazl, just grunts.

 

“I’m nonhum’n,” he says. “I’ shoul’ show on ‘er.”

 

The woman glares.

 

“Well I don’t think it matters anymore,” she says, and she storms out the door of their hut.

 

(She doesn’t realize that Rey was awake.)

 

The next day, she’s running. Running to somewhere where at least Rey will be away. She finds a new job, and she’ll come back for her.

 

“Where are we going?” Rey asks. The woman sighs.

 

“Jakku,” she says. “I… you’ll be safe there, and I will come back to you.”

 

Rey nods, but she sobs when they get there.

 

“Mommy, please!” she begs. “Don’t leave me.”

 

The woman sighs.

 

“It won’t be forever,” she says. “I will be back for you, little one. Just work hard and wait for me. Wait for me.”

 

She never gets the chance to return.

 

She finds a job, but it kills her.

 

And, unaware of the truth of her parents, Rey waits.

  
  
  


Rose had always been an odd mix of anger and hope and uncertainty in herself, Paige thinks.

 

Well, not the anger. That came when the Forst Order had come to their home, when they had to leave their home, and that anger stayed as they joined the Resistance.

 

It kind of hurts to see because Rose had once just been this ball of sunshine, smiling. Hopeful. Under a dome of light.

 

She supposes that it’s just another thing the First Order took from them.

 

But Paige still loves her sister so much. Her dearest little sister. And Gods is she proud of her, too. Rose is brilliant, if only she could see it.

 

“If I didn’t make it, someone else would,” she says after she comes up with her  _ completely original and brilliant cloaker _ . “I just got lucky.”

 

Paige just laughs.

 

“Rose, you are so special,” she says. “You just need to see it.”

 

Rose just shakes her head.

 

“Not really.”

 

The problem is, though… Paige is worried for her. She’s getting angrier the more that they see.

 

She really thinks her sister needs a new hope.

 

And she finds it, when she hears about Starkiller. It’s no secret how the First Order controls its Stormtroopers. But one of them was key to this victory.

 

Because more people are fighting everywhere, even as support for the Resistance seems to be shrinking.

 

So Paige tells Rose.

 

Rose smiles, hopeful, for the first time in some time.

 

And she is sent to Vice Admiral Holdo’s ship, while Paige goes to bomb the dreadnought.

 

And then… then it becomes a suicide mission.

 

Paige’s last thought before she dies is that she hopes Rose lives, that she still keeps her sparks of hope.

 

And, with that, the ship lights fire around her.

  
  
  


Finn’s family is not in the past. It’s in the future.

 

It’s in learning who he is as a person. Finn.

 

FN-2187. Finn. Finn no one.

 

Finn someone.

 

It’s in the people he surrounds himself with, too.

 

It’s in Rey. Wonderful Rey. Rey, who he had taken the hand of, had started an adventure for over and over again. That Rey.

 

Twice, he’d wanted simply to leave. To run, just to save her.

 

In the end, though, he knows. It’s not what she wants. It’s not even what he himself wants, not really. He wants to fight  _ back _ for everyone that the First Order put down. With Rey by his side.

 

As they light glowing blades of purple and blue.

 

It’s in Poe. Poe, the man that had been his way to freedom, in more than just a journey. He had given Finn a  _ name _ , something that was truly his, and it had been so wonderfully happy.

 

But then… Poe had died. Or seemed to have, anyways.

 

And reunion had been so wonderful.

 

And Eventually, once the Resistance grows large and official once more, even more so than before, even…

 

Poe offers him a second name. It’s not marriage, not yet, but…

 

Finn Dameron. He likes it.

 

Also in his family, of course, is Rose. Their relationship had been… complicated, at the beginning. She’d kriffing  _ tazered  _ him, after all.

 

But he’d been running, still not quite ready to stand for more than just Rey.

 

And, despite how she’d kissed him on Crait, their relationship had progressed the slowest.

 

But he loves her. A ball of joy and righteous anger in equal parts, she’d helped hold each of them up.

 

This is his family. This is his future.

 

And it’s a hopeful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
